I hate you
by Ichibi Neko
Summary: Deidara's life has been nothing but torture, but everyone has a limit until they break completly. What about Sasori the redhead living the perfect life.   Warning: Abuse, rape, cutting, .. Sasodei
1. Chapter 1

**HI ,, I'm so sorry for those who are reading 'behind that mask' for the delay! Ok I've had this feeling of huge ideas popping in my mind and they won't leave me alone! So I've decided to write this story and go on with the other too :D **

**Disclaimer : I OWN NARUTO the next manga episodes they're gonna fight ninja bunnies! **

_**Beep beep beep beep beep**_

**It was just a dream =.=' **

**Chapter one**

My name is Deidara iwa , I'm the most popular guy in my school , I have many best friends and the best parents in the whole world. right?Wrong. Here let me start again. My name is Deidara Iwa , I'm 15 years old. I'm hated by almost everyone at my school, I have no friends and people mistake me for a girl. I have long blond hair and blue eyes.

- Day start-

I sit up in bed and immediately regret it_. 'Father was angry last night, he was, furious.'_ I got up trying to ignore the pain in my back. I went to the bathroom and quickly washed my body. I didn't dare look at myself in the mirror. I put on a hoodie and baggy jeans. I tied my hair up and left quickly before any of my parents wake up. The walk from my house to school took about 30 minutes. When I got there and finally reached the gates, I see friends and couples walking by. It's not what bothers me, but what does is when I walk down the hall and hear two friends laughing and mocking you when you haven't even spoken to them in your whole life! "Haven't you thought about cutting your hair?" the first one said. "Oh no Kimari his boyfriend wouldn't like it!" after they said that they laughed really hard. I smiled. Not because I was happy. It was because if I didn't smile I would break down crying. "Are you nuts or an idiot!" The one with the name Kimari said. "Yeah I mean who the hell would smile when others mock him" They burst into laughing as I left. "Going to your boyfriend for comfort?" he heard one of them say. I went to the bathroom and locked myself in one o f the toilet things. (A/n: I dunno what it's called) I cried. It was pretty normal. The bell rang I got out of the bathroom and went to class. I sit next to one of the people that you can call friends and enjoy it while it lasted, because when the bell rings he would go to his best friend and laugh and talk with him. They ask me to join them and I do. But when I walk with them and they keep talking and laughing forgetting I even exist, it makes me feel horrible. "Hey Deidara can you leave me and Serj alone for abit?" I smile. "Yeah sure un." And that's when I take off. It's alright I don't hate them at least they let me walk with them without mocking me and laughing at me. Then I go home. My father is very strict on time. "Deidara why were you late?" He said. I lowered my head. "I'm sorry father." The next thing I noticed was the blow that hit my cheek. I felt tears trickle down my face , but since he was still in front of me I didn't dare move. "Listen to me and listen well, If you are late one more time You won't be walking for a week, understood?" His voice told me he wasn't kidding. "Yes father." I waited till he left and ran upstairs to my "room". Heh. That's how it always is. My parents have always wanted a girl, So I tried to make them happy and let my hair grow long, but that made them think I was gay and started treating me worse than they would treat shit. When they got a girl It made me feel even more worthless. It made me feel like dirt. She got everything she wanted just by asking and if I go asking for anything he snaps at me and tells me that I've got everything and gives me a lecture on how I should be great full that he's letting me live with him. But I don't hate her. It's not her fault. She hasn't seen the strict side of my father. She really loves him. Unlike me she is almost friends with all her school. I don't hate her , she's only 10 after all. I hear a knock on my door and then it opens. "Hey dei-chan." It was my sister Ino. She came in and started messing around with my things. I tried to control my temper but I've been under a lot of stress lately. "- don't you think Dei-Chan?" She hit me on the head for not answering her. " Go play with your dolls and leave me the f-alone!" She starts giving me a lecture on how I'm her older brother and shouldn't talk to her that way. Like every time father hears her shouting and comes to the room. "Ino go to your room." He says. "yes father." She left. "How many times do I have to tell you. Never talk to your sister like that?" I flinched at the tone of his voice. He kicked in my ribs. I shut my eyes If let out any sounds it won't be good at all. "haven't you got respect for anyone?" HE hits me in the ribs again. "Look you I have no use of you at all. If anything happens between you and your sister out you go!" He said. I was trembling. I know he wasn't joking at all. "Yes father." He chuckled and left the room. I then went to the bathroom and cried my eyes out. I took out a knife from my pocket and pressed it against my flesh. I watched blood trickle down my wrist. I would soon fall unconscious. It's ok My father won't see me. He got me my own bathroom since he doesn't like sharing one with me. I cut one more time and everything went blank.

-o_O-

**Wew. Yea angst once again. That's how m stories go. The other chapter of behind that mask is coming out this week. :D **

**Ok bye wait I need to reach a thousand and hundred word hey! Theyre a hundred and four now.! **

**Ok see yall next time! Be yourself! Be happy! Reviews reviews make the next update come true. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**._. Im sorryyyyyyyy TT_TT I have family problems e.e so here is the deal ...i'll update more yay! Ok. Now on with the story.**

**chapter 2**

Deidara opened his eyes and remembered all what happened yesterday. He looked at his arm, which was covered in dry blood. He passed the mirror and didn't look at his reflection. He didn't want to.

He got dressed and went to the kitchen to see his dad and sister on the table. "But dad!" Ino whined. "It won't be bad I promise, hey its even fancier and better than this school" Kanji (deidara's father! I came up with the name 8D!) said. Deidara watched them speak . "um… F-f-ather what are you talking about?" Deidara knew he would be punished about it later. His father has threatened him never to interfere in a family conversation like that. 

Kenji glared, then smirked. "hm We are moving." Ino's eyes watered. "but daddy my friends!" Kenji sighed. "You can make new better ones after all you're not a **freak"** After hearing that deidara just walked out of the room and then the house. He couldn't care less about schools or moving. Deidara put on his gloves and sighed. _'who would care?' _. Once deidara passed the main gate he was pinned to the wall. Usual insults , blows .

Deidara walked through the hall trying to avoid as much people as possible. He went to class, sat next to his friends, nothing unusual. "Hey dei sup?" he smiled. "Hi serj"  
>"Anything new?"<br>"I'm moving"  
>"oh…then um. Good luck" he put on a smile and left.<br>Deidara looked down at his text book. He wished it could be different. Just for once.

Have friends, perfect life clothes. But he knew that all these things were only dreams.

He went home to find ino and kenji packing. "Pack your things" Deidara could tell that he was not in the mood by his voice. He went upstarirs and begain packing. 

He began putting his clothes in the bag. And then he spotted it. It was a skirt. His dad made him wear it to please him. He even said he looked good in them. Then this idea popped into deidara's head. He was going to the new school as a girl. It was a crazy idea. But He was hoping it'd work. 

-time skip-

The next morning the put their belongings in the truck and left. Deidara looked out of the window. He couldn't stop thinking of his plan. What would happen? Would it work? Since he's often mistaken as a girl he shouldn't have any problems. He watched everything pass by knowing that when he got there it would be a totally different life.

He found his eyes Closing and fell in deep sleep.

-:P-

"WAKE UP!" The next thing deidara got was a blow in his face. He opened his eyes and quickly got up.

"We are here." Kenji said bitterly. "take are stuff inside and begin unpacking . Ino and I have stuff to do." And by that he left. Deidara sighed and began taking everything inside. He was sure to take kenji's and ino's stuff first. After that he began bringing in the house things then his stuff. He was indeed tired. He hoped on his bed and was about to sleep when he heard his father yelling at him. He got downstairs and kept standing listening to his father and ino. "-ra you will be going to Suna highschool." Deidara nodded and left.

He got up to his room and drifted to sleep. It was about 1 am when he was slapped to waking up. "Get up! Ino's asleep." Deidara could smell the alcohol in his breath. It wasn't a good sign. Deidara got up and was pulled down to the ground. He was then faced an erection. Deidara made no move to do anything. He was then kicked in the stomache. "." Deidara tried to stable himself and stop his tears from falling. He began sucking. Kenji began moaning. Deidara felt like a dirty slut.

"Watch your teeth!" Kenji buckled him self so that he was deeper into deidara's mouth. Deidara couldn't hold it. Tears were falling down his face. Kenji moaned one last time and cummed. Deidara knew that he either swallowed it or he would get more blows. He did and felt sick. Kenji looked at deidara's hands. "You know … your hands could be of use…" Deidara's eyes widened. "What no!" deidara tried to protest but the more he did the more blows he got. Eventually he gave in. He let his hands get to his father's cock and let the suck. As he heard he father moan and groan he felt like puking. When he thought it was over he was pinned to the ground.

Kenji began stripping deidara's clothes off. Deidara knew what was going to happen next. He screamed in pain as Kenji entered him and began bumping. Blood soon covered deidara. Kenji bumped in one last time before he cummed. HE got up and chuckled. "You're pathetic." Kenji said as he left the room with a crying deidara.

Deidara got up and sat up having his legs pulled up to his chest. He wanted to scream. Tears kept falling until he fell asleep.

The next morning deidara got up trying to ignore the pain, he got to the bathroom and began showering. He got to his room and looked at his closet. Thanking god that his father never got him uniform and he was supposed to get it he put on some jeans and a shirt and left.

He got to the school and passed the gates. He heard whispers around him and he started to get uncomfortable. _'man. This school is huge. How on earth am I supposed to find the office'_ He mentally sweat dropped. "Hey hottie want me to help you out?" He turned around to face a guy with silver hair that was gelled backwards and violet eyes. "um hi. Yes can you help me find the principal's office, un." (AN/HOLLY! I FORGOT ABOUT HIS SPEECH HABIT DX. IT STARTS. HERE!)

"Sure thing. Anything for a hottie." The guy said. They began walking. "So, what's your name hm?" "I'm deidara and you , un?" "Name's hidan. Oh and what's with the "un"? "It's a speech habit."

They kept chatting and Deidara found him really fun to talk to. "HERE WE ARE!" Hidan Said/yelled. Deidara opened the door . There was a woman in there she was a blonde and had hazel eyes. Deidara read the label. It said "principle tsunade" . "Oh you must be Deidara iwa am I correct?" Deidara nodded. "I'd like you to fill in this. It has simple things like your gender , other schools and such. (a/n: DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY DX how else was I supposed to make him get in as a girl e_e) Deidara sighed in relief and began filling the paper with his answer.

He handed it over and told him to wait. She then came back with some what seemed to be clothes. "Put these on miss Iwa. You are not allowed to be dressed in out of uniform here. And as for you hidan I would like to talk to you about blood in the bathroom." Once deidara left he could here shouting and yelling in the background. He could probably enjoy this school after all.

He got in the girls bathroom and thank kami he was gay. He began changing into a skirt and a shirt and some long socks and he put on some shoes. He looked in the mirror. Thank god he had some curves. He got outside and began to here some whispers and people trying to flirt. He sighed. He looked at his locker number '347' it read. He went down looking at lockers number's till he got to the one. He put his books in the locker and got what he needed for his next period.

He shut his locker and began walking to his next class "English kakashi hatake room 102" "104, 103 ,AHA 102!" He Knocked and the door and entered. He expected a teacher and a "oh I almost forgot we have a new student" speech. But there was no teacher . "HEY DARA! FUCKING COME HERE! MEET MY FRIEND KUZU!" Before deidara could say "hi" Hidan was punched on his head. "Shut up hidan". "Um Hi ..kuzu? un?" Kuzu glared at hidan and looked back at deidara. "My name is kakuzu. And as for you hidan. If you ever call me that again I'll rip your head off. " Deidara just stepped away from the two of them and took a seat next to the window. He pocked the person infront of him and the red head turned. "What?" Deidara blinked _'what's his deal?' _ "I'm d-" Before deidara could finish the read head turned away.

Deidara was poked from behind and surprise it was hidan. "PSSST! DARA!" Deidara turned around and sighed. "what is it, un?" Hidan looked at the red head then at deidara. "See this guy? The red head?" Hidan asked. Deidara nodded. "Well He's Sasori Akasuna, Sakura Haruno's girlfriend (an: IM gagging. GAGGING.!) He's Hot , popular and his father runs the biggest company in TOWN" Hidan Whispered in his whisper style . Deidara nodded. "Don't worry I won't go near him" Deidara said. Hidan nodded.

The teacher finally poofed. It was a guy with messy grey hair and a mask covering half his face. "ok class. I believe we have a new student so Deidara iwa please stand up and introduce yourself." Deidara got up and walked to the front of the class room. "hmm My name is Deidara iwa. I Love art and um I hope you have a good impression about me, un"

Sasori wasn't really listening until he heard the word art. Deidara got back to his seat to have the red head turn around. "so you like art huh brat?" Deidara frowned . He just met the guy and he already called him a brat. "un. I believe art in fleeting , the world is only beautiful for one moment un." Sasori frowned. "no. Art is eternal brat it should last forever. What is the point of creating something that no one would see?"

"No way! Nothing lasts forever."

"Art it eternal brat."

"Fleeting un!"

"Eternal."

"FLEETING UN,!"

"don't test my patience brat it's eternal"

"FLE-"

"Deidara iwa and sasori akasuna! Get to the principle's office immediately!". _'shit.'_ Deidara thought. Deidara and sasori walked together to the principle's office. Sasori knocked and entered with Deidara following. Tsunade sighed. "first day huh Iwa? And you akasuna? You never get reported to my office. I am greatly disappointed."

"Miss Iwa. I'm afraid I'd have to have a chat with your parents". Deidara's eyes widened. "What? ! No! my parents are. Busy! I promise you I won't do anything again! " Tsunade sighed. "OK Iwa. Only because it's your first day. And as it being your first time mr akasuna. I'll pass it."

Deidara sighed in relief and sasori just walked out of the room. Deidara followed him. "You begged the principle not to call your parents ? you really are pathetic. " Sasori said. Deidara glared. "And what about you? Don't you care about your parents knowing,un?" Sasori chuckled. "No one told you huh brat? I thought you'd figure it out. But What was I thinking. This school is called "Suna high school " isn't it? And my last name is Aka'suna'" Deidara glared. So he owned the school too.

When it was time for lunch deidara entered the cafeteria. He saw hidan Waving at him so he went and sat with him/them. "OK GUYS! THIS IS THE GIRL I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT! JASHIN ISN'T SHE HOT?" Kakuzu sighed.

**GUYS IM GONNA HAVE TO END IT HERE. =.= mum wants to see what im writing. I have to delete this.! So yeah! I will update after tomorrow! :D ok cya then **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here :D I did like I promise I didn't get many reviews but i did get alerts and favs :D and **Nychta: **You really know how to encourage people into writing a story xD and yeah thanks :D:D:D  
>OH! And before I forget YOU HAVE GOT to check out ( Deidaralittle monster )'s fav. List It like OMG! NYAN! X3 awesome stories! Overover and over! And a story you just have to read, Its called ( The forbidden fruit ) by keono , It's sasodei and it's 60 chapters! :D:D:D so enjoy! Nd on with the chapter!<strong>

**Disaclaimer: I don't blabla anything.**

**Chapter 3**

**Deidara's Pov :**

It's been 2 weeks since I've been going to Suna high. I've made a lot of friends, Kakuzu , Hidan , Konan , Pein , Kisame , Itachi, Zetsu and worst of all- "DEIDARA-SENPAAAAAAI" Tobi. My father has been really cruel and I have to hide my bruises with make up. Thank god they thought I was a girl, I'm really glad I thought of this idea.

**Normal pov :**

Deidara limped to class since his father wanted to do him till he passed out. "Hey blondie over here!" Hidan yelled. Deidara went and took a seat next to Hidan. That was when Anko entered. Cursing, she Put her things on her desk. "Alright maggots! We have an assignment for this week!" The class groaned. "Yeah It was the principle's idea to get students to know each other more." Anko cleared her throat and continued. " So every moron of you will get a partner chosen randomly and no exchanging partners OR complains! Both partners will have to do an assignment which I'll explain after partners are chosen. The assignment is to be done at a one of the partner's house or in anywhere else but not in school."

When Anko was done the class began chatting on who they want to be their partner and most girls were wishing it would be Sasori but Deidara wanted someone like hidan or kakuzu. "Alright! Now to choose the partners!" Anko got a hat with some numbers in it. "Now here's how we will do it! Everyone will pick a number from the hat and just for all you should know there are two copies of each number and I'll call out numbers in order and by the number in your hand you'll stand up and see who your partner is! So lets begin!"

Deidara picked a number. _'number four'_ he read it with his eyes ,when someone poked his back. "Pssst! What number did you-"

"HIDAN!"

"Sorry Anko-sensei."

"ALRIGHT! Now. Number one!" That was when Konan and Pein stood up. "Number two!" Hidan and kakuzu stood up. Deidara groaned. _'I wonder who I got' _Deidara thought. "-THREE!" Sakura and Rock lee Stood up. Sakura groaned. "DON'T WORRY SAKURA CHAN! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN! " Lee said with dramatic tears. Deidara swore he saw an ocean wave in the background. "NUMBER FOUR!" Deidara and Sasori stood up. Deidara gulped. He didn't know why but he started getting nervous with Sasori around. Also, If the assignment should be done at a house then it won't be a good thing.

After Anko finished counting and writing down the partner's names, She began explaining the assignments. "-And as for Deidara and Sasori, you will be doing a project about Hawaii. I know It's a boring state but meh It's All I've got." Anko Continued blabbing and Deidara sighed. The bell rang signaling everyone to go.

Deidara packed his stuff and got out of class. "Aww maan! I really wanted to be your partner! I'm very sorry Dei." Hidan pouted. Kakuzu ahemed. "Oh hey kuzu didn't see you here" That was when Kakuzu and hidan started fighting. Hidan mentioned something about someone name Jashin but Deidara just ignored it and left.

It was the last period so Deidara should head home. It's only fourty minutes to get there. Thirty if he wasn't limping. He went to the main gate to see Sasori and Sakura. He hid behind the wall. He heard Sakura was dangerous. He peeked to see what was going on. "Comon Sasori Shoot the truth! You did this on purpose right? You like that Deidara creature don't you? You Made the principle do that right?" Sakura yelled at Sasori who was not in the mood. "No Sakura how could I possibly do that I'm not a magician. As Anko-sensei said The numbers were randomly chosen." Sasori said trying to keep himself down. Sakura sighed. "You're right." She kissed Sasori , who kissed her back. (a/n: Gross Gagging on the keyboared.) Deidara felt a pang in his chest.

He felt bad. An expensive looking car came infront of sakura and Sasori. Deidara couldn't really tell what type it was. His parents treated him like shit how should he know. A man came out of the car and opened the door for Sakura to sit. Deidara guessed he was the driver. Sakura kissed Sasori one last time and got in the car. When the car was out of sight Deidara waited for a few seconds hoping Sasori would be gone. He limped out of the gate to here Sasori calling.

"Hey Deidara. I want to get this project over with so, my place or yours?" Deidara gulped he can't let him go to his place,He has to change before getting home which Sasori would ask a lot about. Also for his father and sister. _'If sasori says 'she' my dad would tell him the truth right away' _Deidara Shook his head. "yours" Sasori nodded "ok follow me" Deidara limped behind Sasori and Sasori eyed him twice. "Why are you limping?" Deidara started to panic. _'oh crap' _ "um I fell off the stairs! And . the door closed on my leg! Yep." Sasori's face didn't change. It just stayed cold and emotionless. "If you don't want to tell me the truth then don't . I Couldn't care less what would happen to you."

_'what a bastard' _ Deidara and Sasori got in a Black expensive looking car. _'it smells much better than where I live' _ When the car pulled over Deidara got out of the car by himself to see a mansion. _'Ten houses in our neighborhood wouldn't be enough to compete against this._ ' "Close your mouth before a fly gets in." Deidara Glared at him. He was a complete bastard. They got inside to be greeted by maids and servents. Then they started working on their assignment. Sasori sighed. "want anything to drink?" Deidara shook his head. "I know you are a girl and you're watching your shape. But I don't think a soda would do anything to someone as skinny as you." He gave Deidara one and got some stuff from his bag. "Okay brat what do you know about Hawaii?" Deidara gulped. He's never heard of it before. "uh It's a state… look I never heard of this Hawaii your talking about." Sasori couldn't hold on to his emotionless face anymore and burst out into laughing. "niceone!" Sasori said between his laughter. "No I'm not un." Sasori started laughing harder. Deidara felt awful his parents never mentioned anything like that. Sasori restrained himself from laughing again.

"Okay um Take this laptop and look it up then" Sasori gave Deidara the laptop. Deidara took the laptop and tried to open it he has worked with computers these cant be any different. He went on google and looked up some images. Deidara looked at the beaches the hotels. It was beautiful. Sasori got up and sat next to him on the couch. "so what do you think of it?" Deidara looked at Sasori. "It's really beautiful." Deidara looked at sasori's hazel eyes. Before they realized it they were leaning towards eachother and began kissing. Deidara never new how this worked. Sasori was trying to get Deidara's permission to enter his mouth , which he was granted. Deidara's moans made Sasori want to pound him here and now. They broke the kiss with a line of saliva connecting them.

Deidara looked at Sasori and felt horrible. "What about Sak-" before Deidara could finish Sasori just kissed him again. "It's you that I like." Deidara smiled. Deidara snapped to reality when he saw the clock on the wall. He stood up quickly. "I really need to go." Sasori blinked. "sure want me to drive you?" Deidara shook his head. "NO! um..Bye!" Deidara ran out of the room with Sasori following him he quickly put on his shoes and bag and left.

He stopped by a restaurant and took off his skirt and replaced it with pants. _'I'm gonna get it he said he had a surprise for me. I wonder what it is' _ He ran it was really dark. He felt like crying. His body hurt so much. Fifty minutes later he arrived. It was about nine Pm. Ino was at a sleepover party at her best friend's house. Deidara took a deep breath and went inside. His father was there. He didn't seem mad. "Follow me It's time for the surprise." Deidara blinked twice. He never let him pass by without a beating when he was home on time! Kenji opened the door to Deidara's room and pushed him in. Inside there were six men. Deidara didn't know why but he started to shake. "F-father? Why are they here?" Kenji smirked. "You honestly didn't think I'd pay for your school did you?" Kenji chuckled. "Your other school was way much cheaper. So I accepted you as a pay, but now. It's different." Kenji left and before Deidara could Say another word he was pinned to the ground naked.

The first man began pounding into him. The blood that was falling started to act like a condom for what was going on. Soon the others followed and the room was full of screams of pain and moans of pleasure. But after the third man Deidara passed out.

The next morning Deidara got up and went to the bathroom with tears streaming down his face. He quickly covered his bruises with makeup. He went downstairs to see his father. Seeing Deidara he smirked. "Last night they said it was really good. They said they would love to do it again. And unfortunately for you I accepted them coming whenever they want." Deidara just looked at him like he was nuts. Everytime he saw a parent and child he felt like crying. The parent always took care of child and never did anything to hurt them. He felt tears starting to form in his red puffy eyes, But he left before they fell. He wiped his eyes and tried as hard as he could not to limp. His body hurt too much. Also the bruises he got from slaps and punches yesterday hurt like hell.

When he got to the school gate he felt like he wanted to throw up. He quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up in one of the toilets. What he threw up was some white substance he was forced to swallow and something red. He couldn't really make out what it was. He ignored it and went to his locker. He got out the books he needed and on his way he saw Sasori and he was with Sakura. He stood behind the wall and tried to listen.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me! Did the blonde bitch get to you!" Deidara flinched at the tone of her voice She sounded like if she could rip Deidara's head off she would. "I told you It has nothing to do with Deidara" Sakura Growled. "Oh so You're defending HER!" Sasori's eyes narrowed. "Sakura this can't work out. It's over. Done. Goodbye." And with that Sasori left Sakura crying in behind.

Ignoring the pain Deidara quickly ran to Sasori. "Why'd you do that? She's crying her eyes out!" Deidara started. "and so did you. You owe me an explanation to why you were crying" Deidara sighed.

Sakura was walking by wiping her tears. She then saw Sasori she was about to call out for him when she saw who he was with.

**Sakura's Pov:**

It was Sasori! Maybe I can find a way and fix this. I look to see him with someone. It was the blonde haired bitch! They're talking and now Sasori Kissed her? I always had to lean to kiss him! He never did that on his own.! She stole my boyfriend. That blonde Jerk! ..I try to restrain my self from Punching Deidara. .

Deidara Iwa You are so gonna get it.

**YAY another chapter! **

**And I updated yay! :D so yeah…. **

**And what Sakura will do to deidara isn't pretty nu-uh \**

**Yep Deidara and Sasori got together quickly I know! But you'll see :D I don't mean it that way..however. er YAY for 2000! So yeah, I'll update soon :D see ya next time:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baha! I guess I update every other day now! :D and as for the readers of my other stories Im sorry! I need to concentrate on one! And I have this awesome idea for 2 new fics :D so here enjoy :D**

**Disaclaimer: I own nothing but the fic AND dei's daaddyyy xD**

**Chapter 4**

Deidara opened his eyes slowly to begin another day. Kenji's "friends" have been visiting every other day now, Deidara was starting to lose it. Sasori has been asking about why he limps and many other things, but Deidara always found a believable excuse. He has been going on a weird routine. Sasori asked about coming over plenty of times but Deidara always came up with something. He got up totally ignoring the pain. He felt sore. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He now cries himself to sleep.

He got to the bathroom ,took a shower put his clothes and books in the bag and left. After he changed in the restaurant he was on his way to school. When he got to school He felt that he wanted to cough and puke at the same time, He ran to the bathroom incase he vomited and suddenly began coughing. He looked at his hand and his eyes widened. _'blood? But why?' _ He washed his hands and got some tissues just in case.

He got to class , no one was there. _'am I early?' _HE went to his seat and put his stuff on his desk. "Hmm so how is my sasori ? Deidara" He heard someone giggle and turned around to be greated by Sakura Haruno.

"Oh Hi S-"

"You think your life is so perfect that you've got Sasori huh?"

"un?"

"Listen to me and listen well bitch. Sasori is mine. We are destined to have a future together and a little bug like you among the way I wouldn't mind to crush. So you should know something…" She stopped and lowered her voice into a whisper since students were starting to enter and she didn't want to ruin her reputation. "Every girl has a flaw. Zits , hair, anything, except me of course so know this bitch. .." When Sakura was done she left with a smile to greet her friends. _'heh good luck with that it's already ruined.' _Deidara thought. That was when the bell rang starting the first period.

The Day Passed pretty fast for Deidara. Sasori wasn't there. He was absent. Deidara wanted to call him. But he didn't have a cellphone. He was tired of his life. Sasori does he like me?._ 'Hell no one does!'_

He got to the restaurant and changed. He ran home to be greeted by his dad and his "friends" He was to tired to argue or struggle or do they were done he was left on the floor. It was the first time he was able to stay conscious with all the men doing it to him. He felt so sore. Tears were streaming down his bruised face. He got out his pocket knife and stared at it. He looked at his refection and his body start to shake. Everything thought went through his head.

_'Get away from my son freak!' 'don't touch me with your filthy hands!' 'You're the reason your mother has left!' 'Go jump off a cliff useless shit!'_ Deidara started shaking harder and put his hands on his ears he was alone. Everything replayed the memories, the pain, the insults.Tears were Streaming down his face, his eyes were wide. Every voice in his head just got louder and louder.

He got the knife and raised it up He wanted to be relieved. He started cutting right below his elbow. But it wasn't enough .He kept cutting and scaring his skin. He went in the corner of the room and kept crying and shaking he wanted to leave this place. Go somewhere better. He soon kept repeating the thoughts and memories in his head. "Go die somewhere, Filthy child" He kept whispering them over and over until he was asleep.

He woke up and got dressed in his school uniform right away his father wasn't home anyway. When he got to school he was greeted by Hidan and Kakuzu. "hey Dei how's it going?" Deidara put on his usual fake smile. No one noticed anyway. "good." Kakuzu sighed. "We have to go Hidan we are wanted at the principal's office."

"JASHIN! That fucking old lady is such a –"

"Shut up hidan. I'm already In trouble."

After they were gone, He turned around to see Sasori. "Hey dei."

"Hi Sasori un." They talked and laughed. But behind the bushes was a pink haired girl trying to get her ex-boyfriend back.

When the bell rang for the first period, Deidara and Sasori separated to get to class. Deidara had Kakashi sensei. _'oh great'. _He got to class and sat in his usual seat. Sakura put her stuff and left with a pass in her hand. _'Where'd she get that?'_ Deidara thought but didn't mind it.

Sakura walked down the hall and saw her little sister's best friend. "Oh! Ino! Hi!" Ino and Kenji looked to see a pink haired girl running up to them. "Oh hi Sakura! I'm coming over today" Ino said with a grin. "yes. Um so what brings you and your dad to Suna high?" Ino posed for a few seconds then began talking. "Well my brother goes to this school and Dad Is here to pay the money for the semester." Ino said.

"Oh you have a brother here?" Ino nodded. "What's his name?"

"Deidara."

"Deidara….?"

"Iwa."

Sakura looked confused. " But Deidara is a girl… She comes here with a girls uniform.. er Ino are you playing around?" Sakura said. "No!" Ino took a paper from her father's hand. "This is a birth certificate! See! The school phoned Daddy telling him they needed it. And it says maaale!" Ino said pointing at the picture and gender of Deidara. Sakura smirked.

"um You do know that the money is delivered in the bank the school asks you too right?" Sakura said. The two shook their head. "Well you guys should give me the certificate and I'll give it to the principle." What surprised Sakura was the Kenji Gave her the Paper and walked off. Sakura smirked. _'perfect. That faggot. Hah. '_ Sakura has finally found something to make Deidara's life totally over. A paper with his picture , gender, age. It just couldn't be better for her. _'that kid is toast he's nuts to think of something like that'_

She ran to one of the teacher's office which luckily for her was empty and put the piece of paper on the copy machine. She smirked as copies of the certificate fell into her hands and then she put papers in people's lockers and not putting one in deidara's and stuffed a bunch in sasori's.

She got back to class and sat in her seat giving the pass to the substitute teacher who nodded accepting the pass. The bell rang and sakura couldn't stop that smirk. People looked at the piece of paper and began laughing right away. "SO she's a he?" laughing sounds can be heard from the corners of the hallways.

Deidara didn't know anything. The day passed by with people calling him names and calling him a faggot. _'I wonder what's up'_. He ran out of the building the school yard was almost empty except for a certain red head who had left Deidara a note telling him to meet him there.

Deidara didn't know what was wrong. Sasori's eyes were red and puffy like he has been crying them out. But his face remained cold. "You should've told me that you were a guy." Deidara's eyes widened._ 'Nonnononono'_ "You're just like every girl I dated! Except that you're a gay guy who actually made me like someone in a way that made it feel right! and now I'm disgusted of everything I did! Yes! I regret everything!" Sasori took a deep breath b efore continuing. "You are a freak! It says in your birth certificate that you were born with mouths on your hands! Go die! I can't believe I liked you!"

Deidara felt shattered. Sasori's face got emotionless again as Deidara tried to hold his tears. " It's over"

When Sasori was out of sight Deidara just stood there. It soon began to rain and he didn't move. Tears were streaming down his wide eyes. He was soaking but he didn't care.

"HEY DEIDARA!" Hidan said as he ran to the blonde.

_'I told you she'd leave!' 'you're a pitiful joke!' 'You? A human?' 'Filthy child!' 'Get away from us freak!' _

"Hey Deidara answer me why didn't you tell you were a boy? Answer me! Deidara!"

_'It's overit'soverit'soverit'soverit'sover'_

"Deidara!"

Deidara screamed.

**Me: BAHAHAHA! I depress myself!**

**Raitea: loser**

**Me: shaddap.**

**It's not as long as other chapters but **sigh** I have to sleep! DX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update :S But Im back! With the rest of the story 8D **

**Thank you for the reviews they're not many but im not greedy xD AND akatsuki member eien I read your stories before xDD soo anywaayyyyy here's another chapter ALSO! I start school NEXT MONDAY BAA DD:**

**Disaclaimer : D: I own nothing but the story and deidara's father :D **

**Chapter 5 **

Hidan took Deidara to his house. Hidan lived alone, his parents disowned him after he starting talking about jashin and sacrificing people. Hidan put a warm towel around Deidara's body. He didn't understand what was going on. Deidara was rocking back and forth with his eyes wide,whispering things Hidan couldn't quite catch. _'what the fuck happened' _Hidan always thought that when a person was having such a breakdown he was to be left alone so he locked the door and decided to wait.

Deidara started screaming. He got up and found himself infront of a mirror. He looked at himself. His makeup was washed out with his tears ,his face was bruised with unstoppable tears falling from his eyes. He then started screaming at his reflection. "You're a freak! Pathetic creature! Stay away from my child! Little creep! It's over!" He screamed that sentence over and over and when he couldn't take it he hit the mirror with his fist. The mirror shattered with pieces falling into deidara's wounded hand. He looked at the shattered glass on the floor he picked a piece up.

He lifted up his sleeve to reveal his old scars He began scaring himself till the piece of glass was all covered in blood. He then put it on the floor and got a different piece he did the same and put it next to the other one he got a third one and when he was about to cut the door burst open. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Hidan quickly took the piece of glass and looked at Deidara's scared arm.

"what.." Soon Deidara began screaming in Hidan's face. "You're shit! Waste of my time! Your mum walked out the door because of you freak! Its over." Hidan looked at Deidara. He was worried. Deidara screamed and walked towards the shattered glass on the floor. He then began stepping on it and screaming. "STOP THAT DEIDARA WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan ran To Deidara . Luckily he was wearing shoes. Deidara's head felt heavy from the loss of blood and he fell unconscious on the shattered glass.

Time skip:

Hidan Skipped the halls of Suna. He was furious. Deidara's condition only got worse. He went to Sasori's locker to find him talking to Sakura Haruno. Sakura smirked. "Hey hidan how is _gaydara?"_ ignoring the comment he pinned Sasori to his locker. "Do YOU realize WHAT the FUCK! YOU'VE DONE!" Sasori stayed calm which was what pissed Hidan more. "Stay away from my boyfriend Jashin freak." Sakura said. "Shut the fuck up Barbie bitch!" Hidan snapped. "DO you realize what you've done to Deidara?" Sasori stayed silent for a few seconds.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sasori un?" Sasori smiled and looked at Deidara. "hm?" Deidara looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "how's you father like?" Sasori chuckled, "like all fathers are , hey Deidara?" _

"_un?" _

"_Why do you keep asking such weird questions, I mean like what's your father like, what is your car's type and the Hawaii thing too,"_

_Deidara looked really embarrassed. "I come from a different part of the country." Sasori chuckled and pecked Deidara on his lips._

_End of flash back_

"Not really and I don't really care," Sasori was about to leave when Hidan grabbed his wrist. "I blame you for everything that'll happen."Hidan then stormed away. "What's his deal?" sakura said as she leaned to kiss Sasori. Sasori didn't know why but it didn't feel as right or good as when he kissed Deidara. _'Deidara.'_ Sasori remembered when they went to the kitchen and started to cook and deidara made them crispy pasta. He chuckled at the memory. He regretted breaking up with Deidara he didn't know why. _'What's wrong with me? Damnit!'_ "-sori kun!" _'He is small, fragile hell he is skinnier than Sakura!_ Ergh!' "Sasoriiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Just .alone!" Sasori snapped at her and left. Sakura looked at the people that were looking at them. She then growled and left.

School finished pretty fast. Hidan cursed and ran home. He hoped that Deidara didn't do anything stupid. He went inside. Deidara was on the floor coughing something red out of his mouth. "HOLY SHIT DEIDARA YOU'RE COUGHING BLOOD OUT!" Hidan looked at Deidara. "I want to go home" Deidara said in shaky voice. Hidan blinked he looked at Deidara and felt like _hugging him. "alright Dei where do you live?"_

"I'll go by myself."

"JASHIN ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU CAN'T EVEN WALK"

"Just leave me alone."

"FU-"

They were interrupted by the bell of the door ringing. Hidan mouthed a stay here and went to check the door. He opened it to see Sasori. "Well what do you know the fucking bastard shows up" Sasori just smirked. "Good to see you too" Hidan growled. "What do you want Akasuna?"

"I don't want to give it to someone like you Screw you!"

Sasori threw Hidan a glare. Hidan knew that he was no match for Sasori but what the heck.

".." Sasori said as he pinned Hidan to a wall.

"I DON'T KNOW THE FUCKING ADRESS!"

"Then how'd you Know how he was like when I left him!" Sasori said angrily. He didn't know why he was acting like that. "He was staying with me!" Sasori let go of hidan and went inside barging into The room Deidara was in. Deidara was staring at Sasori with wide eyes. He remembered everything. '_You should've told me that you were a guy._ _You're just like every girl I dated! Except that you're a gay guy who actually made me like someone in a way that made it feel right! and now I'm disgusted of everything I did! Yes! I regret everything._ _You are a freak! It says in your birth certificate that you were born with mouths on your hands! Go die! I can't believe I liked you!Freak!' _Deidara stared at Sasori. He remembered him. "hey dei." Sasori said and smiled. Deidara started shaking. _'Mouths in your hands you're a freak! Useless idiot!'_ "I'm sorry" Deidara knew he was faking it. Everything was fake. The smiles a few people give him, everything. Sasori put a hand on Deidara's shoulder and was about to hug him. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU'RE NOT SORRY!" Deidara screamed at Sasori . _'Do you realize what you've done to Deidara?' _Sasori remembered what Hidan told him.

He felt like he wanted to hug Deidara and soothe him. He pulled the blonde to his lap ignoring all protests and screams and began patting on his back and telling him comforting words in his ears. Deidara soon gave in and fell into sleep.

**I know too short. You didn't see the half of what I've got for you :D so Please review and check out "the loser" Y**ou'll find it on **my favy list. It's really good so cya next time I'll make it longer :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai! I know I shouldn't be showing my face after a really loooooooooooooong time you see the computer got to get back to meehh ,, second thing is that I started school and failed in maths and history so sadly I got grounded for a month. Oh well glad its over, now on with the chapter :D**

Last time

_He felt like he wanted to hug Deidara and soothe him. He pulled the blonde to his lap ignoring all protests and screams and began patting on his back and telling him comforting words in his ears. Deidara soon gave in and fell into sleep._

Chapter 6

Carrying Deidara Sasori got up and put him on the bed. Trying to avoid the chattered glass on the floor he got out of the room and closed the door. He held Hidan by his neck and smacked him into the wall. "What the hell did you tell him ?" Sasori whispered in a dangerous tone. At this Hidan Growled " What did **I **tell him? You're the reason he's like this FUCK YOU!". Sasori growled and both continued to argue and while they were at it Deidara began to stir and woke up.

**Deidara's POV:**

They are fighting. But why? Me. I'm the reason Sasori has Hidan pinned to the floor It's always the same.

_Flashback (about time huh? Xp)_

"_Mom?" a seven year old Deidara called for his smiled warmly at him "hm?" Deidara looked thoughtful for a moment "Why does daddy always leave with that big lady? I don't like her" _

"_She's only his friend" She said sadly. "Don't worry" she said smiling. "Okay!" Deidara said with grin. "Mummy I want chocolate" Deidara's mum smiled and nodded. The door opened to reveal a very angry kenji. "Komiku!" He yelled. Deidara's mum ran down stairs. "Oh , You're home." She said cheerfully. "Yes I am" Deidara's mother smiled. "please while you are dressed can you go buy Deidara some chocolate? He hasn't had an-"_

"_Hasn't and wont." Deidara came running into the room. "but daddy!" Kenji growled "Look at yourself! You're a fat cow!" He looked at komiku. "I bet you feed him a hundred meals a day!" Deidara watched as they fought and yelled at each other. He put his hands on his ears and watched with terry eyes as his father slapped komiku and walked across the room to Deidara. "Listen to me lay off your body for a bit , how much do you way anyway?" Deidara's father laughed and left the house. He looked at his mother , who was curled up in a ball crying. "mummy" She raised her head and smiled. _

_He looked at her scarred wrist and her bruised body. "mummy did daddy do this?" She looked at him then wiped her tears. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and left to the bathroom. _

'_it's been 3 hours. Mummy has been in there for a long time' He went to the bathroom door and knocked. "mummy?" When he got no response He continued to call for her "mummy?" "mum-" Deidara gasped as a warm liquid touched his bare . He stared at it with wide eyes , it was coming from inside the bathroom. He put his hand on the door handle. It wasn't locked. He went inside and saw the last thing he expected to see. His mother with a razor in her hand and her wrists bleeding and bleeding. He stared at the scene with wide eyes. He sat down next to her motionless body. "m-m-m-m-u-umy?" he got no response. He heard the front door open he ran down stairs to see kenji again._

"_DADDY! Mummy is in the bathroom with blood!" Kenji raised an eyebrow and followed the kid upstairs to the bathroom and at the scene he smirked. Deidara expected his father to take her to hospital or help her. But kenji just began laughing like a mad man. "Oh well" he smirked and looked at Deidara. "she's dead" He said and began laughing again. Deidara just stared at the scene. His mother dead on the floor and his father laughing at the scene. Kenji pulled Deidara by his pony tail. "Don't you think it's time to cut your hair, your new "mummy" doesn't like faggots" Kenji said and through Deidara across the room. _

_That day. _

_End of flashback_

I looked to see Hidan and Sasori , Still fighting. Because of me. I closed the door with a soft click and looked out of the window. I was in a room on the first floor. Escaping shouldn't be hard. I opened the window and got out. He stared at the place. i remember it. It was the city I lived in with mum.

**My pov! :D**

Deidara just ran. He let his body take him. He kept running. Untill he stopped. Infront of a small house were all his happy memories were sealed. He passed the abandoned gate and went to the front door. It was locked. Deidara remembered the day kenji closed this door for the last time. He got to the window and opened it he got inside. He looked at the empty space were a couch used to be. He and his mother used to sit and talk , laugh and color on it.

_Flashback_

"_Mummy , mummy look what I drew!" Komiku looked and smiled at her son. "ah and what has my little artist drawn?" Deidara got the picture out of his bag back and gave it to her. He sat next to her. "ahh what a great picture what is it?" Deidara grinned cheerfully. "This is me this one's you , that ones a-uh-" Komiku giggled "a tree?" Deidara Smiled. "yeah and then that's a little puppy!" Komiku couldn't help but laugh at her son. "But where is daddy?" Deidara shook his head he went to his bag and got out another painting. It was a painting of a man with shark teeth and a frown on his face. When komiku saw it she burst out into laughter. "come here" she said and gave him a hug."_

_End of flashback_

Deidara looked at the now empty space and walked upstairs to the old bathroom. He opened the door and stared. Her remembered the day when she died. She was smiling. She was free. Deidara went to the corner of the bathroom and curled into a ball. He then began sobbing hysterically.

With Sasori

"Would you shut up already!" sasori said as Hidan began blaming Sasori about Deidara's breakdown. "There is no fucking way in fucking hell he'd be asleep I'm gonna go fucking ask him." Sasori sighed/ Hidan was right anyway. Hidan opened the door and yelled. "FUCK HE RAN AWAY" Sasori stared at the open window and clenched his fists. It was getting dark and Deidara was in the middle of a mental breakdown. Sasori ran out of the room it was beginning to rain and rain hard. He ran out of the house and began asking people for Deidara's describtions. "A long haired blonde with this height and pony tailed hair?" He continued to ask people and no was the only answer he got. Sasori sighed. _' I can't help but worry.' _ He got a mental picture of deidara once more and continued asking people about deidara.

**Phew. Okay there is a reason it's short I'll update again either on Sunday or Monday. Hopefuly Sunday. Idk why But It feels that this chappy was crappy.- _-ohh well D: I'll try to make the next one better **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok first I would like to say that I am VERY VERY VERY SORRYY! I know I haven't updated in a LOOONNNGGGG time. D: but heres what happened. I stopped updating because last year I almost failed and was forbidden to use the laptop or do anything fun to focus on my studies I bearly passed. And then this website would let me in -.- and Theeeen I wanted to keep on watching naruto! Im a big big fan of nagato :3 I found an awesome tribute .. if you're interested ; watch?v=6rzCgZfLCZk**

**Anyway I don't want to take more time. So on with the chapter ;3 oh shit electricity is out LOL only one bar in the battery left better hurry ;o**

**Chapter**

Deidara flinched at the sound of lighting. The weather was getting worse. Shaking he got up from the corner and walked to the window. He looked around the house with bloodshot icy blue eyes at the house and went out of the window. _'why do I feel like this what's going on'_ he thought. _'I've been coping with this for the past years. Why now?' _He clenched his fists and kept walking. Unable to see the two figures standing from a distance.

"Is that him?"

"Yes. Get ready. The plan starts now."

Deidara sighed '_he's going to kill me'_. Deidara stopped and looked behind him. His eyes widened in fear. The man was sickly pale and his eyes were yellow golden color. He was dressed in a long pitch black cloak that covered most of his face due to a high collar. The man chuckled. Out of no where Deidara was pulled to the back and a raven covered deidara's mouth and nose with a cloth. Deidara started to struggle and kick. But it was of no use. His vision started to blur bit by bit. _'What's going on who are those people? Am I going to die.?' _ Before Deidara could think of anything else, everything went black.

With sasori

"I've looked everywhere. Fucking everywhere! DAMNIT!" He yelled. Ignoring the looks he got he. He sighed. _'Maybe I should just forget it, he'll show up eventually.' _The red head started to walk his way back home.

"What is she doing?"

"What's going on ?"

"She's going to die someone help her!"

Sasori looked at the source of whispering and yelling voices a big crowd of people stood at the bottom of a long building. Sasori looked upwards at what everyone was looking at. Someone was up there. It didn't take long for Sasori to realize the mop of blonde hair up there. _'No.' _Sasori's breath started to quicken. A group of people Held bed sheets to catch The blonde when he fell. Deidara looked at the big crowd of people and the bright lights. _'What. I'm dead already?'_ Deidara burst into laughter, not a second later he was pushed off of the edge of the building.

Deidara collided into the sheets (An; Yes sheets ;w; I didn't know what the thing they used to save people was called.. e..e) "What? hmm I'm not dead? Unn" Deidara blinked and started laughing. Sasori flinched. A blonde man got closer at Deidara. Deidara's eyes and nose were red and his skin was dull and yellow. "He's drugged." The man said. Sasori looked up at the building. A man was there. Sasori couldn't see clearly but he was smart enough to know that Deidara was pushed off of that building and that man was the one who did it.

The red head ran to the emergency stairs. _'Why the fuck would- _"empty" Sasori wh_ispered _to himself. The man that pushed Deidara wasn't there , Instead there was a paper down at sasori's feet. He picked it up.

_Kenji,_

_Give us what we want or your son is to follow your wife. _

_A.o_

Sasori's eyebrows forrowed. Who the hell was kenji? And what would they want from Deidara? Sasori ran down the stairs again and pushed the paper into his back pocket. He ran towards the crowd of people and the now unconscious blonde. "I know him he's a classmate of mine." Sasori said picking Deidara up. "Him?" a woman said in a high pitched voice. Sasori nodded and left. He ran through the cold streets until he reached the mansion. "Oh my Sasori! You are soaking!" an old woman's voice said. Sasori sighed. "Just tell someone to open a guest room for me." "Oh I see you have Deidara with you! What happened is she okay?" Sasori nodded. "Yes just tired." He was too tired to tell his grandmother of everything. Especially since he was one of the big "Akasuna" clan so he being gay could get him slaughtered.

"Oh I almost forgot! Itachi is here." Sasori nodded and went upstairs to his room. He opened the door and glanced at the raven sitting on the couch. "I see you have Deidara. I haven't seen him in a while." Sasori nodded and placed Deidara gently on the bed.

"Itachi."

"Hn"

"I have a request to make."

"Hn"

"I need your help with something."

"Speak up then." Sasori sighed. "let's talk outside so that Deidara can rest." Itachi nodded and they got up and went to the next room. It was pretty simple. Red wallpaper and black leather couches. After they got seated sasori cleared his throat. He took the paper he found on the roof out of his pocket and gave it to itachi. "'your son' is Deidara I presume." Sasori nodded. Itachi's eyebrows forrowed. "Where'd you get this?" Sasori sighed for the grazilionth time and told Itachi what had happened. Itachi smirked. "Nothing is too drugged him so that he wouldn't be able to identify there faces.. It's something related to Deidara's father." "What do you mean not dangerous they pushed him off of a building they tried to kill him!" Sasori yelled.

"Calm down Sasori ,Deidara won't die. That person or people don't want him dead. They just want to use him to get something from his father. If they really intended on killing him then why push him off of a building it's too obvious. They just wanted to scare the person they wanted something from. And I'd say that those people that saved him are one of the ones organizing all of this." Sasori looked down at him feet. "It might be… but what if you're wrong and they really wanted to kill him?" Itachi glanced at Sasori. Itachi stood up. "I will look into this case with my father." Sasori nodded. "I must be going now."

Sasori took Itachi downstairs to the front door and said goodbye. He watched as Itachi disappeared into the darkness.

**Yeah yeah this chapter was abit too much drama sorry if it's trashy .0. But next chapter will have hidan and everything xDD well tell me what you think! Should I replace this chapter or should I keep it :X idk D: next chapter will be up next Thursday, Friday , tomorrow maybe :D also sorry if I got you confused! I'm confused myself x.x I'm back with a good plot for this story! 8D**


End file.
